Elizabeth Arden și primul an la Hogwarts (Harry Potter fanfiction)
by kora45
Summary: Elizabeth Arden afla ca este o vrăjitoare și insista sa meargă la Hogwarts însă lucrurile nu merg așa cum a sperat și riscă să pice la aproape toate materiile. Profesorul Potter și profesorul Plesneală sunt singuri care cred ca ceva nu e în ordine și încearcă să o ajute.


Familia Arden putea trece mereu neobservată pentru că pur și simplu nu se remarcau prin nimic special. Sandra și Adam Arden erau doi bibliotecari modești, obișnuiți, îmbarcați mereu formal cu ochelari pătrăţoşi ce cad des spre vârful nasului și nișe zâmbete ce nu par niciodată forțate. Și unica lor fiică, Elizabeth putea trece neobservată, se comporta exact cum ar trebui să fie un copil de 11 ani : energic, jucăuș , uneori obraznic, uneori poznaș.

Cu toate acestea Elizabeth se diferenția de părinții ei printr-o imaginație foarte bogată. Visa dragoni și zâne colorate cu nume complicate, dar foarte amuzante. Adam și Sandra au pus acest fenomen pe baza vârstei până când într - o zi de vară Elizabeth a făcut ca un întreg raft de cărți să pice peste doamna Chen , o vecină bârfitoare care critica tot ce alții citeau. Îl insultase pe Hans Christian Anderson numindu-l povestitor de mână a doua , iar Elizabeth nu a putut suporta așa ceva , se hrănea literalmente cu poveștile scriitorului danez.

Prima consecință a acestui mic incident a fost dezgroparea unui secret de familie pe care Adam spera sa nu îl transmită mai departe. Bunicul Fred Arden nu a fost niciodată curier, așa cu crezuse Elizabeth , el era de fapt un vrăjitor. Puterile fetei erau un fel de moștenire de familie, iar Sandra a reușit să își convingă fiica să nu le folosească. Apele au fost calme până când a venit acea bufniţă cu scrisoarea cu sigiliu roșu.

-Nu pot să cred că există cu adevărat o școală de magie! exclamă Elizabeth. De ce nu mi-aţi spus niciodată de Hogwarts?

Adam se uită în ochii albastri ai soției lui și oftează adânc. Urma o lungă bătălie cu propria fiică ce își dorea să ajungă în locul numit Hogwarts.

-Elizabeth, spune Adam ferm , știu că ești entuziasmată, însă nici eu nici mama ta nu suntem vrăjitori. Nu avem nici cea mai mică idee despre cum funcționează o magie , așa că te rog nu îmi spune că ai pretenția să te lăsăm sa mergi într - un loc in care nici nu știm dacă vei fi în siguranță!

-Dar este o școală! a fost argumentul fetei. Lacrimi începeau să se adune la coltul ochilor. Mereu și-a dorit să facă și să afle lucruri extraordinare. De când descoperise că poate folosi magia, visul de a fi incredibilă nu mai părea așa de pueril și așa de departe , iar Hogwarts părea singura șansă de a realiza acel vis având in vedere că nimeni nuo outea învăța cum să facă vrăji acasă. Elizabeth Arden și-a pus în cap să ajungă la Școala de magie, farmece și vrăjitorii si nimic în lumea nu o putea opri.

-Dar trebuie să învăț cum să folosesc magia și asta pot face numai la Hogwarts! spune ea cu lacrimi in ochi.

-Elizabeth, te rog fi rezonabilă! Cum poți crede ca o școală de magie care trimite scrisori prin bufniţe e răspunsul? o întreabă Sandra. Am auzit ca vrăjitorii adevărați nu au pic de respect pentru noi oamenii normali; au creat chiar un termen special pentru cei care au părinți muritori, atât de jignitor încât nici ei nu îl folosesc.

Elizabeth se încruntă furioasă. Nu suporta pe nimeni dacă îi jignea familia și ideea de a întâlni astfel de persoane la Hogwarts nu i-a prea surâs. Era oare pregătită? Elizabeth înghite în sec , nu avea de gând să cedeze și aa stea toată noaptea trează gândindu-se cum ar fi fost la Hogwarts. Trebuia să aleagă doar o altă strategie una mai eficientă. Oftând cu greutate își dă o șuviță din părul lung și castaniu după ureche și zâmbește viclean, mintea de 11 ani începea să funcționeze.

-Cum voi învăța să îmi controlez singură puterile? Data trecută au fost doar câteva volme de poezii care au căzut pe doamna Chen și dacă ma întrebați pe mine chiar o merita. Dar cine știe, fără ajutor aș putea să trimit câinii enervanți ai vecinilor in spațiu sau să îmi transform profesoara într-o broască. Gândiți-vă și la asta!

Adam și Sandra trebuiau să recunoască, în ciuda vârstei fata lor chiar știa cum să pună problema. Elizabeth și-a dat seama că lupta este pe jumătate câștigată, însă nu a lăsat garda jos. Copila nu înțelegea nici ea ce înseamnă să fi un vrăjitor și ce o așteptă la Hogwarts, dar prefera să riște decât să ascundă ceea ce era def fapt. Mai ales că puterile erau u cadou de la dragul ei bunic Fred. Deși au trecut trei ani încă nu putea trece peste moartea lui , îi apărea în vise și ii vorbea despre locuri minunate, ființe fantastice, oameni care pot zbura. În sfârșit putea să vadă acea lume conturată în vis.

-Chiar îmi doresc să merg! Zicea ea pe un ton cât mai limpede și sincer, atât de rugător încât cei doi au oftat greu.

-Presupun că nu avem de ales, spune domnul Arden într-un final.

Realizând ce înseamnă asta , Elizabeth a început să sară de bucurie, râzând și plângând în același timp. Chiar dacă nu erau de acord soții Arden nu au putut să nu zâmbească văzând cât de fericit este copilul lor.

-Stai puțin! zice Elizabeth revenind la realitate. În scrisoare spune că am nevoie de anumite lucruri, o uniforma, baghetă un ceaun...de unde fac rost de așa ceva?

Chipul părinților se întunecă puțin, iar Sandra Arden întoarce spatele fiicei ei și înaintează spre fereastră. Casa vecinilor se vedea foarte bine , iar doamna Arden a avut pentru o secundă tendința de a-și duce mâna prin păr, dar s-a abținut căci altfel și-ar fi stricat cocul perfect. Socrul ei fusese prieten foarte bun cu familia Larel și nu era greu să îți dai seama de ce... cine se aseamănă se adună la urma urmei.

-Nu pot să cred că afli și asta, murmură Sandra astfel încât nimeni să nu o poată auzi.

-O să sun la familia Larel , zice ea mai tare. În fond cei trei frați trebuie să își cumpere și ei lucruri pentru școală...

Acestea fiind spuse, merge si pune mâna pe telefon formând imediat numărul. Elizabeth își privește confuză tatăl după care fixează cu privirea casa familiei Larel.

-Cumva...zice ea timid.

-Exact , îi ia înainte Adam , și ei sunt vrăjitori.

Elizabeth îi cunoștea foarte bine pe cei din familia Larel având în vedere că erau singurii vecini din cartier pe care îi suporta. Domnul și doamna Larel lucrau acasă, însă mereu fata a crezut că fac rapoarte de activitate pentru diferite companii. Aparent, acele companii mu erau din Londra , sau Regatul Unit sau Europa. Cei doi Larel aveau trei băieți , arogantul Thomas, smiorcăitul Louie și Sam. Sam este fiul mijlociu, cu doi ani mai mare ca Elizabeth, însă mereu a fost mai drăguț cu ea decât era Thomas sau Louie care este doar cu un an mai mare.

Toți frații Larel se aseamănă, mai ales că este o diferență de un an și câteva luni între ei. Înalți, slabi cu păr castaniu foarte deschis la culoare și ochi căprui de asemnea deschiși ca și când ar fi fost spălați de cineva. Thomas era anul patru , Sam anul trei și Louie anul doi. Elizabeth mereu s-a întrebat de ce băieții u vorbesc cu ea despre școala la care studiază, iar acum era foarte fericită că pot împărtăși împreună experiența de la Hogwarts.

Primul lucru pe care l-au împărtășit a fost o sesiune de cumpărături pe Aleea Diagon. Până atunci, Elizabeth credea că nu există oameni mai ciudați ca soții Brown , bătrânii care țipau la flori, însă cei de pe Alea Diagon îi întreceau cu siguranță. Îmbrăcați ciudat, vorbind spre persoane de 300 de ani și faptele lor decente, intrau in magazine și ieșeau cu ochii , șerpi, pene și alte ciudățenii.

Prima oprire a fost la uniformă. O doamnă drăguță într-o rochie albastră i-a luat masurile însă lucrul curios a fost ca centimetrul se mișca singur. Mai erau copii de vârsta ei care probau uniforme, însă fata nu a îndrăznit să intre în vorbă cu ei. Îi era frică să nu își dea seama ca ambii ei părinți sunt Încuiați (Sam a spus că așa sunt numiți non-vrăjitorii). Mulți se lăudau de faptele mărețe făcute de părinții magicieni și acesta a fostul unul din factorii demoralizatori care au făcut-o pe Elizabeth să stea tăcută pe lângă Sam și să cumpere ce îi recomanda băiatul și era convenabil la preț.

-Trebuie să îți mai luăm o baghetă, spune Sma și se uită in jur. Mă întreb unde e Louie, domnule Ollivander ar trebui să se uite puțin la bagheta lui , a rupt-o în ora profesoarei McGonagall.

-Se ținea după Thomas, îi răspunde Elizabeth.

Magazinul de baghete aparținea familiei Ollivander și conform reclamei fac cele mai bune baghee din 382 . Elizabeth se întreba cui vindeau baghete pe atunci, lui Moise?

Tocmai se pregătea să intre când Sam a fost salutat de un grup de adolescenți. Nu era greu să îți dai seama că sunt prietenii lui de la Hogwarts. Fata a zâmbit și i-a făcut semn că merge singură să își cumpere o baghetă.

Odată intrată a realizat ca magazinul este de fapt o mare îngrămădire de cutii negre pe care nu scrie nimic , așezate pe rafturi înalte. Dintre două etajere iese un om cu parul cărunt si ochi deschiși la culoare și o piele mult prea albă.

-Primul an la Hogwarts, presupun , spune domnul Ollivander.

Elizabeth aproba timid din cap.

-Bagheta este foarte importantă, ea te va însoți pe drumul lung și greu pe care l-ai ales.

Domnul Ollivander o lasă singură și se pierde printre rafturi. Se întoarce după un minut cu un braț de cutii. Din prima scoate o baghetă neagră pe care o înmânează fetei.

-Hai , încearcă! O încurajează. E făcută cu o pana din coada unei păsări Pheonix sălbatice, foarte rară,

Elizabeth a învârtit bagheta de câteva ori prin aer însă rezultatul au fost câteva scântei aurii ce au pălit imediat.

-Nu cred că e bună, spune ea.

Domul Ollivander alege altă baghetă, însă finalul este la fel de dezamăgitor. La fel s-a întâmplat și cu următoarele patru. Domnul Ollivander se urcase pe o scară pentru a căuta alte baghete. Elizabeth nu era însă la fel de optimistă și era deja convinsă că nu va găsi nimic. Disperată își învârte ochii prin încăpere, erau atât de multe baghee încât măcar una ar fi trebuit să fie pentru ea. Ochii I se opresc pe o baghetă aruncată pe tejghea. Era total diferită de ce probase până atunci, avea o culoare ciudată, un roșu ce ducea spre roz , era lunga de cam 25 de cm și avea un vârf un fel de piatră prețioasă. Fără să își dea seama o ia in mână. Nimic nu se întâmplau, însă Elizabeth se simțea perfect, nu incomod sau temătoare cum a fost cu celelalte.

-Cred că voi lua această baghetă, soune fata când domnul Ollivander se întoarce.

Vânzătorul lasă jos baghetele pe care le-a adus si se holbează la Elizabeth.

-Adea baghetă e făcută de fiul meu. Are mult talent, însă aceasta este singura baghetă pe care a făcut-o. Nu are pene de Pheonix, nici artere de dragon sau păr de dragon. Are numai acel diamant in vârf pe care nu știu de unde l-a luat.

Domnul Ollivander face o pauză și o măsoară din cap până în picioare pe Elizabeth.

-În fine , continuă dânsul, o țin de prea mult timp. O poți lua dacă vrei...pe gratis.

Elizabeth strânge mai tare bagheta.

-Dar domnule, aceasta eate facuta de fiul dumneavoastră...nu vreți să o păstrați?

-Oh domnișoară, legătura dintre un vrăjitor și bagheta lui este foarte puternică. Dacă tu o vrei pe aceasta ar fi nedrept din partea mea să nu ți-o dau pentru că nici alta nu ți se va mai potrivi.

Elizabeth înghite in sec.

-Vă mulțumesc, domnule. Totuși cred că ar trebui să vorbiți cu fiul dumneavoastră. În fond a creat ceva unic ce este de folos cuiq , cred că merită recunoștința dumneavoastră.

Vânzătorul o privește lung pe fată.

-Cum te numești, domnișoară?

-Elizabeth Arden, domnule , raspunde fata.

-Ei bine, domnișoară Arden, voi avea grijă să îi trimit o scrisoare cât mai curând.

Elizabeth zâmbește, mulțumește și pleacă. Domnul Arden o urmărește cum se pierde prin aglomerația de pe Aleea Diagon. Un zâmbet mic îi apare pe față.

-Se pare că ai avut dreptate, Elias , spune el. Cineva chiar a luat-o. Acum mă întreb dacă nu cumva știai tu ceva atunci când ai făcut-o pe Ema.


End file.
